construyendo un mejor pasado
by rlmileneos
Summary: un futuro terrible el de konoha, el de naruto y el de los 9 novatos y haora es labor de kyubi reconstruirlo. parejas comunes y corrientes naruhina nejiten ocXlee
1. preparatibos del jutsu

Porque para tener un mejor futuro, se debio haber tenido un buen presente, porque para alguna vez haber tenido un presente se debio haber tenido un pasado...

a fanfic by rlmileneos

-Sugieres que Dejemos el destino de nuestra aldea en manos de un demonio...

-veo que lo comprendes-dijo el septimo hokage

-eso es imposible-dijo el burocrata

-Tengo el apoyo de todos los clanes ninja, apruebalo de una estupida vez, kakashi todavia esta vivo el se encargara de ser kage y protejer la aldea si algo falla con mi sucesor

-se te olvida que el sexto, esta viejo, y no tiene suficiente poder, para poder desafiar las criaturas que usted

-haora me alaban, malditos burocratas-penso naruto- Saben, que la situacion no cambiara, estamos en una posision "defensiva" no tenemos suficiente tropas para ganar la guerra-dijo lebantandose y golpeando la mesa

-Naruto tiene razon-dijo shikamaru-entrando y gui andole el ojo a naruto- aunque sea, un demonio, naruto lo a logrado dominar, a logrado ganarse el respeto de la criatura y ser su amo, creo que podremos lograrlo

-Los nara, no tienen que ver en esta combersacion es entre el consejo de civiles de konoha y el hokage, los clanes ninja ya lo aprobaron y respetamos esa decicion ustedes respeten la decicion del lado civil

-echo-dijo naruto lebantandose- entonces como militar te doy una orden, shikamaru repliega los ninjas que protejen la parte economica de konoha, que se centren en la parte militar, no tenemos Suficiente personal, estamos cortos, y no podemos enviar ni chunins, ni genins, a proteger a unos taka os

-Naruto, la demanda de jonins es demasiado grande, los tenemos, entrenando grupos chunins y genins, los tenemos en el frente y protegiendo, konoha deberiamos usar chunins de alto nivel es nesecario

-shikamaru, se que no somos suficientes, pero bajo ningun motibo enviaria a un ni o a ser carne de ca on, son inexpertos.

-con el debido respeto, perderemos la guerra hokage-sama solo estamos retrasando lo inevitable, a estas alturas no podremos ganarla

-shikamaru, estoy atado de manos y pies, el se or del consejo economico no le parece correpto mi plan

-Con el debido respeto, nosotros somos la fuerza militar, y hemos tomado la decicion de hacerlo, todos los ninjas jonins y chunin, estan de acuerdo con el hokage, no le queda mas opcion, lo haremos con o sin su aprobacion...

-Infamia, esto no debe ser

-naruto-sama, hemos preparado el sello, en el bosque, todos los grabados estan listos..

-shikamaru, no tienes que hacerlo-dijo naruto-puedo conseguir otro ninja

-hokage sama, todos nosotros, los ocho lo hemos decidido. lo haremos. tiene nuestro apoyo

-gracias.

-ire a despedirme

-de acuerdo, cuidese hokage sama

-de acuerdo-dijo naruto saliendo al valcon del hokage y viendo a la gente reunida

-Pueblo de Konoha, con Mucho dolor, hoy me dirigo a ustedes. yo el hokage eh de anunciar, que mi vida, ya esta por llegar a su fin

-quien nos protegera -no hay nadie tan poderoso como el -quien nos guiara -que aremos, que aremos

Cosas como esa, se oia en la boca de la gente.

-Pueblo de konoha, are un sacrificio por todo ustedes, para construir un mejor pasado un excelente presente, y arreglar lo que es este torcido futuro

-quien gobernara

-les presento, a la octaba hokage-dijo sakura saliendo al balcon-y todos se oian hostinados y quejosos-Pueblo de konoha, yo los amo con todo el corazon, y eh de decirles que los dejo en unas muy capacitadas manos

-pero ella es una traidora, hasta hace poco, vendio la aldea por irse detras de un hombre que no la amaba y la rechazo-dijo un jonin retirado entre el publico

-SILENCIO-dijo naruto callandolos a todos

-Ustedes en un principio no me querian, oh se les olvida que soy el carcelero del kyubi, el que acabo con la vida de muchos, escuchen, si le dieron la oportunidad a un demonio, densela a ella.

-ella nos vendera

-Anbu-dijo naruto y el que hablo se asusto cuando atras de naruto aparecieron 23 ninjas

-Retirense sus mascaras anbu

-como ordene naruto sama-dijieron quitandose las mascaras

-ellos, haran de ninjas guardianes, ellos son fieles a mi mandato, y protegeran la aldea, aun si ella los traicionara, cosa que no pasara, estos anbus, y los ninjas de konoha les protegerian, no lo olvide, mi pueblo, yo eh sido su hokage, y a pesar de que muchos me querian y otros no, trabaje duramente por hacerlos felices, por que?, porque una minoria me dio la oportunidad, que yo tome, haora yo, solo un hombre, le estoy dando la oportunidad a ella, soy minoria, ya que el resto de konoha no esta de acuerdo, pero en mi corazon, yo siento que ago lo correpto, este jutsu, del que muchos habran oido rumores, es lo mejor que se puede hacer, ya que a si, cambiaremos el pasado por un mejor futuro, Mi pueblo, les pido que confien en esta decicion que con mucho pesar eh tomado, pues mucho dolor me dara decirle adios a mi hija y a mi amada esposa, pero aun a si lo are por ustedes mi pueblo, por que? porque amo a mi pueblo y por eso lo are, por sobre todas las cosas, proteger konoha ese es mi sacro deber de hokage, yo lo cumplire, aun a si con mi vida

-VIVA NARUTOOOOOO EL SEPTIMO HOKAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -VIVA HOKAGE-SAMA -EHH, QUE VIVAAAAAAAAAA

Fue cuando todo el pueblo, empeso a celebrar al hokage, y en honor, a el, al hombre que daria su vida buscando una mejor solucion, en el centro de konoha, rebelarian una enorme estatua. rebelando, el rostro de un naruto adulto, con el cabello corto completamente, y una capa, la viva imagen de su padre el cuarto hokage, otro honorable heroe de konoha, Naruto Namikaze, Heroe de konoha, septimo hokage. Hijo de Minato Namikaze, heroe de konoha, cuarto hokage.

-shikamaru, ire a despedirme de mi esposa

-Comprendo, iremos a dar el toque final al sello

-No sera facil, de seguro no.-dijo naruto iendose a su casa

21 minutos despues..

Tema musical- Full Metal Alchemist- 3 ending-

-ya llege-dijo naruto dejando el sombrero en una mesa y entrando a la casa- Donde estan todos-dijo naruto entrando a la cocina y viendo a hinata llorar sin fin, un mar de lagrimas, llebaba desde hace tres dias, llorando en ese lamentable estado, llorando, dia y noche no habia comido nada

-hinata-dijo naruto acercandose poco a poco- y lebantando su cara viendola, su rostro con algunos mechones de cabello atrabesados, y sus hermosos ojos, llorando, una expresion que naruto jamas olvidaria-hinata yo te amo con todo mi corazon, entiende no es nada facil para mi, yo te amo a ti y a hiraki con todo mi corazon a mas no poder-dijo haciendola llorar mas-Hinata no llores cari o-dijo naruto secandole las lagrimas con su pa uelo- vine a despedirme hoy es el ultimo dia-dijo naruto besandola- te amo-dijo naruto subiendo mientras hinata lloraba todavia mas fuerte - Hiraki. princesa habre la puerta-dijo naruto con una voz tierna

-NO QUIERO-dijo la ni a adentro, de aspecto similar al de hinata de peque a solo que con el cabello largo- Hiraki, amor, por favor abre, no te despediras..

-No, yo no me voy a despedir de alguien como tu, que clase de padre abandona su hija, no te quieroooooooo, vete, te odio papa te odioooooooooo-dijo hiraki llorando todavia mas y metiendo su cabeza en su almohada

-te amo hija, te amo con todo mi corazon y mi alma-dijo naruto susurrando y bajando las escaleras con la cabeza abajo, una vez llegada a la puerta, se volvio a poner su sombrero de kage, y salto, de tejado en tejado hacia el bosque, su cabeza estaba baja, no dejaba ver su rostro, y de dentro del sombrero se escaparon lagrimas, el cielo oculto su hermoso sol, cambiandolo por una fuerte llubia, el cielo parecia llorar por konoha, que perderia a su mas grande kage hasta haora, aun mas grande que el cuarto 


	2. se realiza el jutsu

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-dijo hiraki abriendo la puerta y bajando abajo, habia empesado a llober cuando ella bajo el cielo oscuro y gris no habia tiempo de buscar una mejor ropa, iria al bosque a buscar a su padre en pijama, ella no se habia despedido de el-Debo despedirme, papi, debo despedirme-decia hiraki brincando de tejado en tejado a una velocidad increible

-hinata-dijo tenten entrando a la casa y viendola sintiendo compasion-Hinata, parate, debemos ir a ver a naruto en su ultimo momento

-naruto que naruto-dijo hinata con la cabeza abajo-Crees que quiero ver a un hombre que abandonara a su hija a su esposa, pues no..-Plap.. se oyo una sonora cachetada

-Estupida, es un gran hombre, el te ama, con todo su corazon, no vez como sufre, es su deber como hokage, cuando te casastes con el dijistes que lo apoyarias en todo, nunca tubistes la oportunidad de apoyarlo en combates, y haora, haora que tienes la oportunidad de apoyarlo, brindandole una sonrrisa, un abrazo, no quieres, sabiendo que su muerte sera dolorosa para el, tu aun a si en vez de brindarle una sonrrisa y mucho amor, te combiertes en esto, en una llorona, a si quieres que el te recuerde a donde el va, sabes que los que hacen ese jutsu prohibido no pueden ir a donde tu y yo al morir, y tu sin embargo le das amargura en sus ultimos momentos, a si quieres que el te recuerde, con amargura-dijo tenten histerica

-yo, yo lo siento-dijo hinata corriendo hacia el bosque- lo siento naruto, yo te amo y eres un gran hombre-decia hinata cada vez iendo mas rapido para detener a naruto

-nesecitaba reaccionar-dijo hanabi entrando y mirando a tenten

-hanabi chan, tu no te quieres despedir

-tenten sempai yo..

-hanabi chan, naruto es un gran hombre cierto

-inigualable-dijo hanabi saliendo de la habitacion

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-shikamaru comienza- pon primero la barrera de chakra, luego la que evita que oigan de adentro hacia afuera, y luego la de invisibilidad, para que no vean lo que sucede adentro, y vuelve a reforar con otra barrera de chakra para proteccion extra

-como ordene hokage sama-dijo shikamaru-comienzen-dijo reuniendo chakra en sus manos y luego de darselas a los que taban alrrededor de naruto se formo una barrera que se fue expandiendo poco a poco, habiendo terminado el circulo, otra barrera, que esta vez se veia como el vidrio se empeso a extender, la insonora

-Papaaa-dijo hiraki apareciendo exasperada y mirando como habia comenzado- papa lo lamento, papa yo te amo te amo de verdad papa con todo mi corazon, perdoname debi despedirme-dijo hiraki llorando

-hokage paramos..

-no lo hagan-dijo naruto

-papa yo te amo, por favor te ruego que detengas esto, papa te lo ruego detenlo papa papa papa papaaaaa-decia hiraki destrozada en un llanto

-Hiraki, te amo, yo tambien te amo, a ti y a tu madre, las amo con todo mi corazon y mi alma-dijo naruto volteando a ver a hiraki

-naruto-dijo hinata aterrizando

-hinata-dijo naruto con una sonrrisa amarga

-naruto deten esto por dios, encontraremos otra manera

-ya comenze hinata esto no se detendra

-naruto, detenlo-dijo pero entonces fue cuando la barrera de insonoridad quedo completamente extendida bloqueando los sonidos

-las amo-dijo naruto, cosa que se leyo en sus labios a la perfeccion

-naruto sama, barreras al 50% de pogreso generalizado.

-apresuren el paso, yamato

-si señor-dijo yamato apresurandose

-bueno kyubi, lo que siempre desiastes ser libre-dijo naruto

-barrera de invisibilidad lista-dijo un anbu

-recuerdo, que eso queria cuando eras un mocoso-dijo una voz terrible

-bueno kyubi, todo depende de ti-dijo naruto

-no te defraudare muchacho, te as ganado mi respeto mi admiracion, y mis servicios

-confio en ti kyubi, cambia este futuro, por algo mejor

-naruto sama-dijo el anbu- barrera al 100% esta listo para que proceda-dijo el anbu

-aqui voy-dijo naruto usando el jutsu y para activar su chakra y abriendo la puerta debajo de el

-bueno kyubi, todo listo-dijo naruto-AGRGJGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-dijo naruto al sentir como un gran demonio salia de su sello-AGGGGGGGG-gritaba naruto todos los presentes dentro del sello estaban horrorizados por el terrible grito, pero no podian dar un paso atras fue entonces cuando se completo la liberacion del kyubi y se veia al demonio afuera de la barrera, este corria en expiral hacia el cielo de la tormenta que lanzaba rayos, y inundaba el bosque..

Pronto el demonio comenzo a caer en una linea recta adentro de la expiral y entro en un portal desconocido

-Comienzen a deshacer la barrera segun las ordenes que nos dio naruto antes de morir, como lo practicamos-dijo shikamaru

-Hai-dijieron los anbu

-papi-dijo hiraki- al ver que todo habia terminado, y su padre, haora un cuerpo inmovil, recubierto por una manta Negra del que brotaba sangre


End file.
